A display module having non-self-luminous display requires a backlight module to provide light source required for display. The backlight module is primarily composed of a light source, a light guide and a bottom frame. Take a side-light backlight module for example, a light bar is generally used as the light source, and the light bar is accommodated in the bottom frame of the side-light backlight module. In general, the bottom frame has a plurality of cable holes having a fixed width, so that a connector of the light bar is able to pass through the corresponding cable hole to connect to other external circuits.
However, the cable hole reduces the structural strength of the bottom frame. More specifically, it is easy for the bottom frame to have cracks at cable hole, which affects the service life of the backlight module. Therefore, it is indeed an important issue to enhance the structural strength of the bottom frame.